tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is an animatronic rabbit in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Biography Part 4 After working on something, Bonnie noticed Chica behind him. He welcomed her in and smiled. Bonnie helped her figure out the Mangle book she had. He noticed she had stared crying and put his hand on hers. He smiled at her again as they finished reading. He gave her a thumbs up when they were finished. Chica got so excited she hugged him. The two lovingly blushed. Part 5 Bonnie and Chica walked side by side searching for Mangle. They shared a smile and heard a scratching noise. Bonnie looked around to find the source of the noise but then noticed Mangle was sneaking up behind Chica. He pointed at Mangle and Chica turned around. Mangle scratched her and picked her up. Bonnie rushed to her rescue, and slammed the book into Mangle. Mangle was incredibly angered and Bonnie held up the book, hoping she'd realize they were trying to help her. She sliced the book with her claws and thew Bonnie against the wall. Part 6 Bonnie, still against the wall, got up and rubbed his head as he saw Foxy help Mangle come back to reality and Chica released from Mangle's grip. Part 7 Bonnie went to help Chica up, and reached his hand out to her. She took his hand, smiling, and Bonnie helped her up. Foxy was determined to find Mangle. Bonnie felt bad for him and then noticed Chica had gone to approach Foxy, surprising Bonnie. Chica managed to convince Foxy. Foxy and Chica appeared to being looking at each other lovingly, causing Bonnie to gasp and walk away sadly. Chica caught his bow tie and yanked him over toward her. They all went to find Mangle. Part 10 After walking sometime, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were lost. Foxy said that they should split up, but Bonnie said otherwise, which Chica agreed with. Bonnie was trying to make a point, but both Foxy and Chica were interrupting him. Finally, Foxy and Chica agreed on what Bonnie would have said in the first place. They went to Freddy's office and Freddy remarked that he knew they'd show up. Part 11 After Chica opened the door, Freddy doubtful they came simply to say hello, and asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke about Chica making Mangle's name make sense, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they wouldn't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it flow to the ground behind him. A cockroach from Springtrap sees it and runs. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. Bonnie, along with the others, were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Personality Bonnie is a sweet and loving rabbit who likes to speak his mind. He also can be very romantic at times. He can be persuasive as seen with Freddy. Physical Appearance Bonnie has purple fur with red eyes. He wears a red bowtie and has buck teeth. Relationships Chica Chica is very important to Bonnie. He has shown he's cared about her since Part 4. He often comforts her and reassures her. He has protected her the best he could from Mangle attacking her. He lovingly helped her up and seemed to get jealous and disappointed when he thought Foxy and Chica were going to kiss. It is apparent that Bonnie seems to have a crush on Chica. Freddy Freddy is one of Bonnie's friends. He has been seen to easily get along with him, as he laughs at his jokes and with hardly any effort got Freddy to come along with them. Mangle Mangle is a friend of Bonnie's. Bonnie seemed to be somewhat frighten of her, but currently is trying his best to get her repaired and find her. Though they haven't really been seen interacting, Mangle does consider him a friend as she tells Springtrap that she misses him and her other friends. Foxy Foxy is Bonnie's friend. Though Bonnie can be slightly jealous of him at times, such as when he thought Foxy and Chica were going to kiss, he stays supportive for him and felt bad for him after Mangle ran away. Poll How would you describe Bonnie? A smart rabbit A rabbit that do anything for Chica Purple CUTE!!!!!!!!!!! All of the above Appearances *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 14 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Original Animatronics Category:Happy Characters Category:In Love Category:Adorable Characters